


Twin Drabbles 27

by Blackcat42



Series: Word Drabbles [27]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42
Series: Word Drabbles [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987444
Kudos: 4





	Twin Drabbles 27

** Scowl **

“ Don’t scowl Sunshine. Your face might get stuck that way” said Sideswipe noticing the scowl on his brother’s face plate as Sideswipe entered their quarters .

“ Oh shut up and piss off Sideswipe” shouted Sunstreaker from the couch.

“ As you wish Sunshine” said Sideswipe grabbing some items and leaving his brother alone.

** Leave **

“ Leave me alone Sunstreaker. Don’t you have more important things to do like looking at yourself in the mirror. You always enjoy that” said Sideswipe from the berth.

“ No I’m not leaving you alone until you tell me what’s wrong” said Sunstreaker joining his twin on the berth and waiting for Sideswipe to talk about his feelings.

** Powerful **

“ That was a powerful punch Sunshine” commented Sideswipe rubbing his new dent from Sunstreaker’s fist.

“ Good” said Sunstreaker flexing his finger joints, “ maybe next time you will dodge it properly”

Sideswipe snorted as Sunstreaker walked away to fix the paint on his knuckles.

** Sweets **

“ I’m not very hungry” said Sunstreaker looking at the plate of sweets Sideswipe placed on the table.

“ But Sunny. You love copper energon goodies” said Sideswipe.

“ Thanks Sides but I’m not in the mood for sweets” said Sunstreaker. Then he looked up to see Sideswipe’s disappointed face and Sunstreaker sighed.

“ Oh all right. I’ll have some” grumbled Sunstreaker reaching for an energon goodie while Sideswipe smiled.

** Opinion **

“ Hey Sides. Do you remember the last time when I asked for your opinion” asked Sunstreaker glaring at his twin.

“ No” answered Sideswipe truthfully.

“ Neither do I” said Sunstreaker walking off, leaving Sideswipe alone.

** Recharge **

“ Sides” hissed Sunstreaker creeping up to his recharging twin.

“Sideswipe” shouted Sunstreaker.

“ If you aren’t waking me up for sex. Please go away” mumbled Sideswipe into his pillow.

“ Eww Sides. As if I would wake you up for that” said Sunstreaker.

“ Then go away and let me recharge” said Sideswipe pulling the covers closer around his body and ignoring his twin.

** Sunshine **

“ Miss me Sunshine” said Sideswipe sliding up to his twin on the couch.

“ You’re incorrigible and why I tolerate you remains to be seen” said Sunstreaker not looking up from his sketch.

“ Ouch Sunshine” said Sideswipe clutching his chest plate but Sunstreaker just ignored him.

** Perfection **

“ Sunny hurry up. We are going to be late” called Sideswipe.

“ Patience Sideswipe. You can’t rush perfection” said Sunstreaker admiring his freshly painted and waxed armour. Sideswipe shook his helm and wondered how late they were going to be for the party.

** Trash **

“ Gossiping about me, are we mechs” said Sunstreaker approaching a group of mechs that were trash talking about the twin’s latest performance in the ring.

“ What’s wrong with you lot? Can’t think of a conversation in my presence” stated Sunstreaker, “ or are you just cowards”

“ Easy Sunstreaker. Let the others take care of this trash” said Sideswipe gently leading his brother away from the now silent group.

** Machine  **

Sunstreaker swings around and pins the mech against the wall before he has the chance to defend himself.

“ You ever come close to Sideswipe again and I promise that you will not breathe one more slagging breath without a machine for the rest of your pathetic life” threatened Sunstreaker. The mech managed to nod and Sunstreaker let go. The mech rubbed his throat and watched as Sunstreaker walked away.

** Thinking **

“ Did you accidently stick yourself to the floor Sides” asked Sunstreaker noticing that Sideswipe was standing completely still in the middle of the corridor.

“ Huh. No” said Sideswipe noticing his twin.

“ Then why are you standing still?” asked Sunstreaker.

“ I’m just thinking” said Sideswipe. Sunstreaker laughed out loud.

“ Good one Sides. Go think somewhere else. It’s weird and disturbing seeing you like this and your blocking the flow of the morning traffic” said Sunstreaker. Sideswipe glared as Sunstreaker walked away from his strange twin.

** Note  **

“ Hum one more note of that annoying human song and I’ll stab you” threatened Sunstreaker through clenched denta and shaking fists.

“ I know when you’re really upset when you threaten physical violence” said Sideswipe backing away slowly and turning off the music before Sunstreaker followed through with his threat.


End file.
